


before the night's all over, girl i wanna get down

by sanative (definekjd)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Office Sex, they're trying ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/sanative
Summary: Both Nayeon and Momo get off to ass play, just at different ends. It's a win-win situation.





	before the night's all over, girl i wanna get down

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIPH8LFYFRk).

"I can't," is the first thing that Momo says when she barges into Nayeon's office at three o'clock sharp in the afternoon.

Nayeon looks up from the stack of paperwork she's been working on. "Can't what?" she asks, feigning ignorance as she smiles up at Momo through her glasses. "Have I been giving you too much workload?"

Momo whines, dropping onto the chair across Nayeon's desk. She can feel the damp fabric of her panties. It's getting uncomfortable to stand _and_ sit.

"Want me to lessen your workload?"

"Not if you just _remove_ this –"

"U-uh," Nayeon shushes her. "We agreed to keep it till we get home tonight –"

"I _can't_ anymore," Momo says. She stands up, quickly rounding the desk. "I wanna come now. _Please_ , Nayeon."

Momo hates how Nayeon just looks amused as she plops on Nayeon's lap. The swivel chair creaks and slides at the extra weight but it doesn't give as Nayeon plants her feet on the ground to steady it.

"You _do_ realise we're in public, right?" Nayeon asks, even as her hands travel up Momo's thighs, smoothing over the blue velvet of her slacks.

"No, we're not." Momo dips down to kiss Nayeon hard on the mouth. Her fingers dig into Nayeon's ponytail and _pulls_ at her hair tie, letting her hair fall down her shoulders. Momo snickers as she pulls away and tosses the hair tie somewhere on the desk behind her, satisfied. "The blinds are drawn and the door is locked."

"And what makes you think you deserve to bother me when I'm working just so that you can slack off _and_ get off at the same time?" Nayeon's fingers dip under the hem of Momo's black top.

Momo wiggles closer on Nayeon's lap. "Because I've been good."

"Good girls don't break promises," Nayeon chides, even as her hands rake up Momo's stomach to wrap around her boobs and _squeeze_.

Momo can't help the giggle that she lets out. "Then maybe I deserve to be punished."

Nayeon groans, burying her face in Momo's clothed chest. "You're a menace." Swiftly, she slides her hands around Momo's sides, over her back and down her pants, slipping into her panties.

"Only because you love it when I am," Momo says, because she knows it's true.

Nayeon doesn't deny it. Her fingers ghost over the gem poking out of the crack of Momo's ass. Momo knows Nayeon's enjoying it from the way that she stares at Momo, eyes half-lidded. Momo leans in to kiss her again, and this time she runs her fingers down Nayeon's hair, messing it up.

Nayeon's fingers slide around Momo's asscheeks and _gropes_. Momo gasps, and Nayeon uses the opportunity to pull away from the kiss.

She slips her hands out of Momo's pants. "Get up," she instructs, patting Momo's butt, "on the desk."

Momo flashes her a smile, cheeky. "Right away, bossman." She gets off Nayeon's lap and moves to bend over the edge of the office desk, presenting her round butt at her girlfriend-slash-boss.

Momo hears the creak of the swivel chair as Nayeon gets on her feet before she feels the warmth of Nayeon's hands back on her ass, palms smoothing over the plump cheeks.

"You're absolutely horrible," Nayeon hisses lowly. She tugs at the hem of Momo's slacks and panties and pulls them down in one swift motion, letting them bunch around Momo's calves. "I'm gonna make you beg."

Momo shivers in the cold air. When Nayeon nudges at her feet, she parts her legs. "Of course."

"God, you look amazing," Nayeon exhales, giving the slightest pressure at the gem peeking out of Momo's asshole.

Momo hums, bites into her lower lip. "Thought we've established that this morning" – the memory and _feeling_ of Nayeon's long, long fingers as she stretched Momo's ass, thrusting as much lube as she can inside before sealing it in with Momo's favourite plug – "ah – _Nayeon_."

It's also Nayeon's favourite plug – for reasons obviously different from Momo's, of course. Personally, Momo likes it because it's the only steel plug in their collection. It's small but weighted and Momo likes the feeling of it settled snug in her ass, the weight of it that shifts and rubs deliciously against her insides whenever she as much as moves. Nayeon likes it because she has a thing for shiny trinkets – much like a magpie – gets aroused by the sight of Momo's ass adorned with a bright pink gem.

Momo is so stretched that two of Nayeon's fingers slip easily alongside the steel plug. It's only up to the first knuckle and yet it already feels _so good_. "More, more –"

"I told you to beg, Momo," Nayeon says, the tip of her fingers catching at the plug. Her other hand holds Momo still by the hip.

"Just get it out –"

" _Beg_ for it."

"Please, _please_ – _oh_ ," Momo moans when Nayeon finally tugs at the plug and pulls, letting it drag against her stretched hole as it slips out.

With her cheek pressed flat on the surface as she faces one end of the desk, Momo hears the thud of the plug being set aside on the other end of the desk before Nayeon's thumb rub at her swollen rim, pressing down until Momo is keening.

"So wet," Nayeon says. Her thumb leaves Momo's ass and is replaced by her fingers – long and glorious – quickly pushing two into Momo's ass, reaching deep even if she's only at the first two knuckles.

Momo doesn't bother muffling her moan. "Fuck me," she demands.

"What?" Nayeon asks, leaning down until Momo can feel the heat of her body above her. "You want me to stop?"

"No, no, please, please, _please_ – I've been – been waiting for a whole day – I _need_ –"

Nayeon pulls out and fucks back in with _three_ fingers now and Momo gasps, moaning loud and clear. "See? If you beg nicely, you get practically whatever you want," Nayeon says, now so close Momo can feel the ghost of her warm breath across her nape.

Her fingers thrust into Momo nice and deep now, and Momo is positively wrecked, hands fruitlessly finding purchase on the high gloss walnut finish. She trashes and accidentally knocks a hole punch off the desk but Nayeon doesn't bat an eye, and Momo's unrestrained moan muffle the dull sound of it hitting the carpeted floor of Nayeon's office.

"A whole day your ass," Nayeon hisses. Her fingers crook in Momo's ass, pressing at all the best places like she's trying to massage the lube through the walls of Momo's asshole.

"Oh, that's good, that's _so_ – _good_ ," Momo moans. She can't rock back onto Nayeon's fingers because of the grip on her hip, but there isn't really a need to, because Nayeon's fingers are the best fingers she's ever had fucking into her ass – or any orifice, really – and Nayeon is unrelenting as she fucks Momo's ass fast and deep.

Nayeon tries to dominate even if sometimes she slips off, and Momo tries to be obedient even if she's really _not_ – and they're both _horrible_ at this, but that's exactly why it works.

"Nayeon, please, _please_ , I'm so – ah – _close_ ," Momo keens, eyes fluttering shut as she drowns in the sensations of Nayeon's deft fingers working in and out of her. She feels high-strung, like she's stretched out too long, just one last pull before she tips over the edge. "My clit, _please_ –"

The pressure on her clit comes easy, Nayeon releasing her grip from Momo's hip to press two fingers on the nub. "Come on, baby, you're almost there."

"Yes, yes, so good, it's _so_ – Nayeon, Nayeon, _Nayeon_ –"

Momo comes with a long, stretched out moan of Nayeon's name, hip buckling and riding the orgasm as Nayeon retracts her fingers from her clit and slows down the fingers in her ass, massaging the walls gently.

As Momo lies limp on the desk, Nayeon slips her fingers out and stretches them over her buttcheeks, her hands warm as she kneads the soft skin. "Good?"

Momo breathes out, rocking back into Nayeon's hands. "Perfect," she says.

The hands stop. Momo's eyes snap open.

"Great," Nayeon says, patting Momo on the butt, "now get on your knees and eat me out."

Momo straightens up almost instantly, not even bothering to wear her slacks properly as she strides to where Nayeon is already leaning against the wall with her skirt and panties pooled around her heels, waiting.

Now _this_ is something that will surely guarantee not only Nayeon the upper hand but also Momo's mouth zipped shut as Nayeon rides her face. The stack of paperwork on Nayeon's desk can afford to wait for another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> momo is the eternal bottom of twice. fight me.
> 
> on another note the dance practice for yes or yes came out and nayeon looks [phenomenal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl4BJ2TDmWE) i'm floored.


End file.
